Taken
by Star-Rose Lover
Summary: Akiza is walking home when she suddenly hears a scream and is knocked out! What will happen when she comes face to face with her mysterious kidnapper? How will Yusei and the others rescue her when she doesn't even remember them! Faithshipping!
1. Chapter 1

Star-Rose Lover: Hey I'm back again!

Crow: Again? What about your other story?

Star-Rose Lover: Well you see, I have a small case of writers block and I figured that if I wrote out some new stories then maybe it will go away, so...yeah. Sorry for the small wait, but it will be good when I update the story again I promise.

Jack: Well I hope so. How can you have writers block anyway on that story?

Star-Rose Lover: How should I know? All I know is that I am killing not only my notebook but my hand as I am trying to write down ideas about it. so anyways, here is my new s-

Yusei: Sorry to interupt, but what's it about?

Star-Rose Lover: *glaring dangerously* Did you not read the summary, Yusei?

Yusei: Um...sorry, I'll look over it again.

Star-Rose Lover: *signs* Why me. Anways, this will only probalby consist of about ten chapters. I will notify you if I decide to change my mind on my profile which I really need to update.

Crow: You think?

Star-Rose Lover: Crow don't start acting like Jack or I will treat you like him.

Jack: Ha.

Crow: Oh geez.

Star-Rose Lover: And hopefully without anymore interuptions, here is my new story!

____

* * *

_After the Dark Signers were defeated **(A/N: Takes place before the Zone thing!) **everything went back to normal, or at least what seemed normal to the Signers. _

_They had reunited New Domino and the Satellite, and it looked as if nothing could go wrong. Yusei, Crow and Jack had decided to settle in a apartment this lady Zora, who Martha had known, let. But the problem was that Zora nagged on them all the time and only seemed to like Yusei. _

_Luna and Leo went back to the Tops, and although Akiza was welcome back to live with her parents she had decided to live with the twins since they were all alone. _

_And no one thought anything could go wrong. _

_That was until Akiza was reported missing._

* * *

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Akiza said as she walked out of the boy's garage, waving.

"Akiza, do you want me to give you a ride home?" Yusei asked, looking outside worridley.

"No, it's ok Yusei I'll be fine thank you though," Akiza replied, nodding his way.

And before he could say anything else to her, Akiza had quickly closed the door behind her, starting her walk towards the Tops.

Yusei still looked worridley at the door that Akiza had walked out. There had been disappearences reported all over New Domino recently and Trudge himself had come to visit them and tell them to keep a close eye on everything. He asked Yusei to tell the others but Akiza had left so fast that he didn't get a chance to. Maybe he should call her...

"Yusei, why the long face?" Then Crow smirked. "Looks like someone has a little crush on Akiza..."

Yusei looked over at him calmly and said, "Crow, she's just a friend. You know that."

Crow smirked even wider. "Sure Yusei, sure."

Yusei shook his head and turned back to the engine he had been working on. He tuned out Crow's taunts, and decided to forget about Akiza. She would be fine right? He knew she could take care of herself, no problem. I mean, this was Akiza he was talking (or thinking) about. But was he ever wrong...

_With Akiza..._

Akiza ran as fast as she could to get back home to the Tops. She was sure Luna and Leo were worried. She shouldn't have been talking to Yusei and the others for so long. She knew better then that, but she couldn't help herself. Yusei seemed so open today, and happier. Maybe it was because he was making progress on the engine or...

But then she suddenly stopped. She heard a scream echo off the walls of a house she was running by, loud and clear. Akiza looked up at house.

It looked like it could fall apart any second, and to think that there was someone in there, living. She looked up at the house again. No way. That was impossible. No one would be crazy enough to still live in that mishapen house. But maybe someone was trapped in there!

That made her take an uneasy step towards the house. Someone could be hurt, and she could save them. With that thought she slowly made her way towards the house and opened the door.

It let out a loud creak as if it was protesting aganist being opened and fell out of her grasp onto the ground. She jumped back as it nearly fell on her feet, and after a couple of hesitant seconds poked her head in the doorway.

Akiza blinked in surprise. _'I guess someone does live here after all...' _she thought to herself as she saw the candles that littered the house. She could've sworn she didn't see a light from the outside...

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Akiza asked aloud, looking around wearily. "Hello..."

A moan echoed off the walls again. Akiza jumped. She turned towards what looked like the kitchen. It sounded like it came from in there. "Hello...?" She asked again, swallowing her uneasiness. This was really starting to freak her out.

She made quiet but quick steps towards the kitchen. And she was met with a surprise.

The whole kitchen was lit up, but not by the candles. There was a single light-bulb hanging in the middle of the room and it surprisingly gave off a lot of light.

Akiza walked cautiously into the room. Something looked...off.

But then she felt something attack her from behind. It knocked her to the ground, and she could feel all the air go out of her body.

She tried to turn around to see who was attacking her but didn't get a chance to look because whoever it was put a heavy black cloak over her as she struggled.

"Let me go, let go of me! Who are you anyway!" she yelled loudly.

Akiza could hear a dark chuckle. "You will learn who I am in due time my little Akiza, don't fret."

How did he know her name? Who the hell was he, a stalker? Just who did he think he was!

But that was all Akiza remembered before she felt something sharp pierce her leg. She winced as pain flooded her whole leg. And then all she could see was darkness...

* * *

Star-Rose Lover: And that's a wrap! Sorry the chapter was so short peoples! But it will be longer next time, and better too!

Akiza: Grrrr...

Star-Rose Lover: What? Why are you upset? I thought I did pretty good...

Akiza: No, its not that its what happens to me.

Star-Rose Lover: *signs* It will get better, that's for sure. Now, please review peoples!


	2. Chapter 2

Star-Rose Lover: Well I didn't get as many reviews as I would've liked but they were sure nice!

Leo: Sweet!

Akiza: ...

Star-Rose Lover: What?

Yusei: She's mad at you because of what you've done to her

Star-Rose Lover: Hey it's not my fault its just what I think of. Tehe, don't worry, it will get better Akiza :)

Akiza: It better...

Star-Rose Lover: Alright, on with chapter 2!

* * *

Yusei signed and wiped the sweat on his forehead off. Ever since Akiza had left last night he had been working harder then ever to finish the engine because he felt that he was approaching a breakthrough, but sadly he discovered a little while ago that it was yet another flunk.

And to top it all off, Crow and Jack were arguing again over the money. Apparently Jack kept on spending it on his favorite coffee, Blue-Eyes Moutain, and not only was it the most expensive but the most disgusting to everyone except him. Crow and Yusei couldn't understand why he loved the coffee so much, so Crow decided to fight with him on the matter almost everyday it seemed. And yet still it was to no use because he still spent it.

"Jack, how many times are you going to keep on doing it? What part of 'we have no money to go around' don't you understand?" Crow yelled. He was really killing Yusei's ear, but Jack was even worse.

"I do my part! I help pitch in, don't I?"

Crow shook his head. "Jack, everyone _but _you participates. I deliver, Yusei fixes things, and you either sit around drinking coffee or spending our money to get coffee. The only thing you 'pitch in' on is spending the money we need!"

"How dare you-"

And then the phone rang, stopping their argument. _Thank goodness..._Yusei thought as he yelled, "I'll get it!" and picked up the phone.

At that moment Yusei couldn't have been glader that the phone had rang. Not only did it stop the argument Jack and Crow had been having but it saved them from Zora's wrath and the need for Yusei himself to step in between them, something he had learned long ago not to do unless absolutely necessary. But what he heard next quickly made him change his mind.

"Hello?" He questioned, holding the phone up to his ear casually. "Yusei here."

"Yusei!"

Yusei knew that voice from anywhere. It was Leo. But something was wrong. Leo was a very hyper-active boy who probalby didn't give a care in the world unless it came to his twin sister, Luna, but right now he sounded very scared. Was something wrong with Luna? It that was the truth, he would get ready and head over there immediantly. But Akiza was there right? Why didn't she call him instead of Leo? What was going on...

"Yusei!" Leo's scared and frightened voice asked again.

Yusei snapped out of his thoughts. "Yeah it's me Leo. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong alright!" Leo said, and I thought I could hear Luna's small voice in the background, muttering words to him. Again, where was Akiza? Unless...no, it couldn't be.

"Well, what's wrong?" I said. I could almost hear the fright in my tone of voice though I tried to keep it straight for them.

"It's Akiza!" Yusei could've sworn he felt his heart stop for a second. He knew it. He knew he should've called her last night, he knew...

"Alright, you and your sister stay put. Don't leave the Tops. I'm heading over right now, ok?" He managed to keep the strain out of his voice better then he had the fright earlier.

Truth be known, he had a bad feeling something had happened to Akiza. He was never scared like this except when it came to his friends and he had a really bad feeling in his gut, something he had learned to listen to when he had lived in the Satallite. Now what were they going to do?

_With Akiza..._

Akiza groaned and tugged at the ropes that were holding her yet again. She had been awake for a while but she was blind-folded and couldn't see where she was at.

So when she heard footsteps echoing she jumped to attention. Her kidnapper stopped before her, she could feel his presence.

He then jerked the blind-fold off and what she saw gave her quite a surprise.

"Sa-Sayer...!" She stuttered. The man himself, scared and ruffled, stood before her.

"Hello Akiza," He smirked. "nice to see you again."

_Back with Yusei and the others..._

"Yusei, we were waiting but she didn't come, and when we called her this morning she didn't answer and...and!" Leo's tears overflowed onto the kitchen floor they were standing on.

Luna held his hand encouragingly and smiled at him, though she was holding back tears as well.

Yusei listened carefully and put his hands on both their shoulders. "We'll get Akiza back, I promise." He said, smiling at both of them.

Luna and Leo seemed to loosen at his words and smiled back. Then Yusei's cell phone rang.

Yusei stood up and looked at the caller id. It said Crow.

"Did you tell them?" He asked into the cell.

"Yeah, they're worried though. But we told them we had a good idea where she was at so as to not worry them all that much." Crow murmured. He sounded a little strained to Yusei.

"Alright. Are you already looking?"

"Well we wish we could but we got some bad news. Stay at the Tops, you'll need to listen to this." And with that Crow hung up.

Yusei ended the call as well and closed his eyes. Just what else could go wrong?

"Is something wrong Yusei?" He knew it was Luna without even having to open his eyes, but he opened them anyway to look down at her.

"Yeah, something else is wrong," he replied sadly. "but I'm not sure what yet."

"Oh..." Luna looked away again. "I'm sorry."

_With Akiza..._

Akiza tensed. Sayer was scaring her. But who wouldn't be scared of Sayer? It was almost hard to believe she cared for this man so deeply not many months ago. And now he walked around doing stuff behind her she couldn't even see because she couldn't turn around to look.

Then she felt his gloved hand on his shoulder. She tensed even more as she looked up at him. His eyes were thirsty for revenge. And he was going to take it all out on her, she just knew it. He was going to kill her. What would happen to her friends when they found out? Her family she just had reconciled with? Would they ever find out? Yusei would, wouldn't he? Well, one thing was for sure. She wasn't going to go down without getting some answers out of him.

Akiza swallowed back her uneasy fear and said, "How did you survive?"

Sayer merely laughed at her question. "Easy, my little Black Rose." Akiza flinched at the use of her old name. She hated that name so much now. "When you defeated Misty you not only released the others who were taken by her Earthbound Immortal but me as well. And for that I think you greatly." **(Ha, I wish that happened. Would've made the series so much more awesome. I'm not criticizing the writers though!)**

Akiza recoiled at his words. He kept on getting closer and closer to her with every word till she could almost feel his breath on her neck. "What...what do you plan to do to me?"

Sayer smirked and pulled at her hair. Akiza yelped. Sayer was now face-to-face with her. "I plan to make you mine again and make your precious Signer friends pay."

Akiza struggled. "Leave them alone, they haven't done anything wrong. And I will never go back to your side."

Sayer's smirk turned into a maniac grin. "Who said...you were going to be given a choice on whether or not you would be joining me?"

Akiza gulped. Sayer let go of her hair and let her relax again in her chair, if you wanted to call it that. He went behind her again and she could hear him grabbing something. She tried to move every muscle in her body so she could look behind her, but it was to no avail.

Then Sayer walked to the front of her with a duel disk in his grasp. Akiza eyed it wearily. He walked forward. "Don't worry. When you wake up you'll be a new person. And this will only hurt...a lot."

And before Akiza could reply he put a hand to her forehead. Sayer closed his eyes and looked as if he was concentrating hard. Then Akiza felt pain fill her skull. She let out an ear-piercing scream and felt blackness overtake her once more...

_With Yusei and the others..._

Yusei bit his lip. When Crow and Jack had got to the Tops they showed them a letter that was left behind in some house. They had said that their marks had burned when they passed it and they had wanted to go in. And when the twins weren't listening, Crow told him that there was blood-stains on the floor. Very little, but still some.

And the letter was just as terrible. It said:

_Dear Signers,_

_I have your precious Akiza. Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. She's in good hands._

_But don't gurantee you will ever see her again, or at least you'll never see her former self. Haha!_

_Signed,_

_Sayer_

Sayer. That was impossible, he should be dead. Yusei himself had saw him get eaten by Misty's Earthbound Immortal, along with the others. But that man had survived the downfall of Arcadia so maybe it wasn't impossible. But all the same, Akiza was in trouble and apparently injured.

And to make matters even worse, Sayer had said that they would never see her former self ever again. What the hell did that mean? Surely he wouldn't try to persuade Akiza back to her old ways would he? Akiza would never do that, she was a Signer now. She had a home, friends and a family. But didn't Akiza once say that his psychic powers were control? What if he forced her into being his slave this time...

The very thought made Yusei's blood boil. How dare he? Akiza was their friend and he wouldn't dare let Sayer hurt her. Yusei met Jack and Crow's eyes with pure determination. "We have to go to the Arcadia Movement and get to the bottom of this," Yusei said fiercly. "Akiza needs our help."

Yusei held up his arm with the mark on it for emphasis. Jack and Crow did the same, and since Luna and Leo overheard the conversation they too walked into the room and held up their arm's, even though Leo didn't have one.

"Let's find Akiza!" The four Signers and Leo all yelled. "Together!"

_With Akiza..._

_Where...am I? Who...am I? _Akiza slowly opened her eyes. She saw a man with wierd hair pushed to the side and fern green eyes staring down at her, smiling maniacally. Akiza wanted to to turn away from his evil look but her head throbbed too much. She groaned and resulted in holding her head in pain.

"Do you...know your name?" Although her eyes were closed, she could tell the question came from the man standing above her. But...her name?

Aah, her name. It was Akiza...Akiza Izinski. Yes, that's it. At least she answered her 'Who am I' question from earlier. She slowly let go of her head and met the strangers eyes. "It's Akiza...Akiza Izinski."

The stranger's eyes glowed darkly as he purred, "Great, very nice. At least you remembered your name, but forget the Izinski part. That doesn't matter anymore."

Akiza nodded. Forget the Izinski part...that wasn't too hard. Her headache was going away as well from every word she said, so she knew she had to keep on talkintg for it to fully disappear. "May I ask...who you are? And where am I?"

The stranger's eyes glowed brightly but his smile turned into a meer smirk of justice. "My name is Sayer. Right now you are living at Arcadia Movement after I have saved you."

Akiza blinked. Saved her? From what?

"From the Signers my dear."

Akiza looked up at Sayer questionly. It was almost like he read her...

"Mind? Yes, it is my psychic ability. I can read others' minds," Sayer said, turning around to put a duel disk back on the wall behind him.

Wait, duel disk? How did she know that? But Sayer seemed to avoid her clicking mind this time.

"As I was saying, " Sayer continued. "I have saved you from the Signers, especially that Yusei Fudo. They took you and twisted your mind around. And when I came to save you, you were fighting on their side! But lucky you, I used my mind technique but sadly it didn't work out too well. As you can see, you only remember your name. But don't worry Akiza, that will be fixed in due time. Soon you will remember everything and then we will be the most powerful psychic's in the world!" Sayer cackled.

Akiza nodded and stood up. She could feel ropes that were on her lap fall to the ground. She guessed it was to restrain her from earlier. But there was something wrong, though Akiza couldn't quite place it.

Oh, well. He had said that her questions would be anwered in due time in a complicated way hadn't he? And for some reason, she believed him fully. He was her master, the person who would guide her. Akiza would never leave him.

* * *

Star-Rose Lover: Well, that was longer then I meant for it to be. ;)

Jack: No kidding...

Luna: I kinda feel sorry for Akiza...

Star-Rose Lover: Where is she anyway?

Akiza: Over here... *sitting in corner moping*

Star-Rose Lover: Oh...hey things will get better, remeber I promised!

Akiza: You didn't say for me though...

Star-Rose Lover: *realizes what she has done* Oh yeah...well wait- *goes pver to comfort Akiza*

Crow: Hey isn't that Yusei's job?

Jack: Oh he already has.

Crow: Oh. Well it sure doesn't seem like it...

Jack: Oh trust me, he has...

Star-Rose Lover: *screams*

Luna: Um...please review!

Star-Rose Lover: Help me!


	3. Chapter 3

Star-Rose Lover: *yawns loudly* I don't know about you guys, but i'm tired. So...much...makeup...work...did you see the preview for episode 152? It looks amazing!

Jack: You're one random girl...and if you're so tired then why are you updating?

Star-Rose Lover: 'Cause, I have some nice ideas. And if I don't type now I will want to change them later and...you get the point. Oh, and thank you Anne-Mercy for pointing out my point-of-view thing. I didn't even notice it till you pointed it out, haha. I guess I need to reread my stories better before I post them :O And again thank you, you are so nice! Now on with chapter 3!

* * *

_With Yusei and the others..._

Honestly, looking upon the Arcadia Movement building you wouldn't have figured that anyone was in there, it was so dark and ominous. But this was their best lead and they had no choice but to check it out.

They walked in gingerly, watching their step. Debris covered almost all of the lobby, or at least what the Signers and Leo thought was the lobby. It was really just too trashed to tell.

"Guys, maybe we should go back," Leo said looking around fearfully. "surely Akiza wouldn't be in here. "

"Sorry Leo, but this is our best lead. We really have no choice," Crow signed, looking around a little fearfully as well. One thing was sure, they should either make this building into something else or they should just destroy it. He made a mental note to talk with Trudge and Mina about it later.

Jack snorted. "It's not that bad. And it looks like we have an easy search, see. There is only one hallway open since debris is covering all the others and the elevator as well."

Yusei nodded. "Yeah, Jack's right. It looks like an easy search since there is only one hallway open, so we're in luck. Come on, let's go. And remember to stick close together."

The Signers and Leo all nodded their heads in agreement and started to walk down the hallway. They figured it would be pitch black, but it wasn't. Candles lit the whole hallway up in an eerie way.

Their footsteps and shadows danced across the partially darkened hallway. Sounds were heard everywhere, such as groans and protests and all sorts of other things that made them jump. The Arcadia Movement almost sounded alive.

But then something really made them stop in their footsteps. A scream echoed off the hallway and reached their ears. They all looked at each other. They knew who it was. "AKIZA!" They all screamed.

They ran down the rest of the hallway, picking up speed with every turn. Finally they came upon a door at the end. Jack didn't even bother to wait as he kicked it down sending it crashing to the ground. The Signers and Leo hesitated for a second before they decided to jump inside. And they saw...Akiza!

But she looked perfectly fine. Nothing looked out of place except for Sayer who had his hand on her shoulder, smiling sadistically. But then he slowly turned around, facing the others and seemed to smile even more gleefully.

"Why, hello Signers. I am so glad you could make it..."

"Sayer!"

But Akiza just looked at them, puzzled. But Yusei looked closer with his sharp eyes at her own. They were...dark. Almost fogged over, but there was an evil look to them. Yusei didn't like what he was seeing...

"Give Akiza back you coward!" Jack yelled, taking a step forward.

"Yeah, what he said!" Crow yelled as well, taking a step forward along with Jack. But what pushed them back was not Sayer's glare but Akiza's.

Akiza was almost like a robot. She simply marched in front of Sayer, and he seemed to almost beam at her action.

Crow and Jack slightly jumped back and met Akiza's glare wearily, but surprisingly.

"Akiza...what's wrong? Why'd you protect him?" Crow muttered under his breath so no one could hear him.

Akiza's glare intensified. "Who are you people? What do you want with Sayer? And how do you know my name?"

Everyone flinched. Didn't she remember them? What the heck happened to her?

"Akiza...its us, your friends...remeber?" Yusei whispered quietly. The others turned his way.

Akiza still looked at him with a glare but her eyes held a curiosity to them. "What are you talking about? I have no friends. The only person that I know and care for is Sayer."

"What?" The others yelled. How was this possible?

Akiza held her ground. But Akiza had a million questions running through her head. Their words were confusing. What were they talking about? But what scared her was that they all looked so familiar, especially that guy with the raven-hair that stuck up weird. And his eyes...his eyes were absolutely stunning.

She watched as he stepped forward and met Sayer's shining eyes with anger as he said, "What did you do to her, Sayer?"

They all turned to face Sayer, including Akiza. He merely shrugged. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied smirking.

"Sure you don't..." Yusei growled, this time glaring at Sayer.

Sayer merely laughed again. "Akiza, remember what I told you earlier? These people are the Signers...they manipulated you. Please...destroy them."

Akiza's eyes widened at the realization. So that's why they looked so familar! She turned towards them and slowly advanced...

* * *

Star-Rose Lover: Dang, this is a really short chapter...

Jack: You think?

Star-Rose Lover: Well, its sort of a filler chapter. When the gang meets Akiza and sort of find out what happens to her. So sorry, if you were expecting more.

Akiza: *looking for Star-Rose Lover's notebook* Where is it?

Star-Rose Lover: Akiza, what are you doing?

Akiza: Nothing...

Star-Rose Lover: Tehe, I hid my notebook so none of you can find it. So Akiza, you will have to wait and find out what happens to you.

Akiza: But it's torturing me!

Star-Rose Lover: And that's the best part. Well, again sorry if you were expecting more and I promise to update my other story soon as well if you are possibly waiting for it. Thanks! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Star-Rose Lover: Well I have to admit I didn't get any bad reviews but I sure had a lot of people demanding a longer chapter so I guess I will make this chapter as long as I can get it.

Akiza: Um, I'm not going to attack the others...right?

Star-Rose Lover: Ha read and find out.

Akiza: No don't let me attack them! They are my friends!

Star-Rose Lover: Calm down. Don't worry, it will be fine. Now, on with chapter 4!

* * *

The gang that consisted of all the Signers and Leo slowly backed up. Akiza walking so slowly yet dangerously towards them was enough to make a burly security guard scared. It was like her being the Black Rose Witch all over again. They all hated to see her like this...

But no one hated it worse then Yusei himself.

He had been the one to save her, rescue her from herself. Yusei had even gotten injured in the process just to make sure of that. But here she was again, full Black Rose Witch coming towards them with nothing but her powers to help her. And all because of Sayer...his mind boiled at the thought. Sayer just didn't know when to quit.

And her eyes...her beatiful amber eyes that sparkled with happiness after her parents had made up with her were so dark and cold and full of hatred...towards _them._

_Just what did Sayer tell you Akiza? _Yusei wondered, his own cobalt eyes narrowed in thought. The way Sayer told her earlier it was like _they _were the ones who had manipulated _her._

_I guess anything is possible if you have psychic powers like Sayer..._Yusei guessed.

But that didn't help the situation any. Akiza was getting ready to attack them, her hand raised dramatically as if to slap a child. No...this wasn't her! This isn't Akiza, and Yusei knew this. And the others knew it as well. Yusei just had to make her remember...

That's it! Make her remember! Nothing was more powerful then their bonds! They all had discovered this during the fight with Goodwin, and Yusei just needed to make her remember.

So Yusei stopped walking backwards and stepped in between Akiza and the gang. Akiza stopped her advance automatically and her eyebrows raised in question. "What are you doing? Is this some kind of trick?" Akiza asked, looking between Yusei and the gang warily.

"No..." Yusei answered, looking her straight in the eye. "it's not. Akiza, do you have any recollection at all of what happened? Do we look familar in any way?"

The others standing behind Yusei looked at each other. So that's what Yusei was thinking!

Leo jumped up automatically. "Yeah, Akiza! We're your friends! Though we haven't been friends long, we've been through thick and thin already! Like the Dark Signer War! And when you broke up Crow's and Jack's fights before and-"

"Enough!" Everyone jumped at Akiza's voice. She was holding her head as if in pain and stepping backwards slowly. "I don't know...I don't know what you are talking about! I...have no friends. Sayer is my only friend. You all...used me! For my powers!" Her head raised and her eyes burned with an even deeper anger and hatred, but Yusei didn't step down. Neither did the others.

Yusei only shook his head as he said, "Akiza. We care for you, more then Sayer ever has and will. I now realize you probalby have no idea what happened to you in the first place and that you listened to Sayer because you had no choice, but listen to me. Sayer will use you, you are just a pawn in his twisted game. Come back to us and leave him. Together we will get you memories back..."

Yusei slowly walked towards Akiza with his hand out. "Please..." He murmered.

But no one paid attention to the man behind Akiza smirking mischeviously. Everything was going according to plan.

But still, Yusei walked towards Akiza ever so slowly covering the little distance between them with his hand out. Akiza eyes widened at every step he took.

She didn't even know this man (or at least Akiza didn't think she did) and yet he had such a strong grasp on his heart with some words he had said.

And although she didn't exactly trust this Sayer guy, this guy had her trust completly. He _wanted _to help her. But yet so had Sayer...and...and...Akiza felt a stinging pain in her skull.

She yelped and stepped back even more. She could hear Yusei's voice say her name, although she could barely hear him.

Akiza's head was _killing her. _So much pain was flooding through her head...she was falling, falling through the air and just as everything went dark she could feel somebody catch her.

* * *

Yusei sat cradiling Akiza and calling her name over and over. She looked almost sick she was so pale. And her breathing was abnormal. She was taking short and concentrated breaths and her face was contorted in pain.

This was bad.

Then Yusei remembered Sayer. He hadn't said a word the entire time he had been trying to get her back over to their side. Yusei now glanced up at him, and what he saw made him sick.

Sayer's face was contorted in pure joy. Like this was what he wanted...

But Yusei didn't have time to think about it. Akiza had to get to somebody, anybody. The hospital would be perfect.

Yusei carefully picked Akiza's limp body and held her firmly in his strong arms. He met Sayer's gaze.

She needs help. We're taking her to the hospital.

"Very well," Sayer said, still smiling in pure joy. "do whatever you want with her now."

Yusei cocked his head, as the others looked at him questionably.

"What the hell do you mean!" Jack yelled, glaring at Sayer.

"All in due time...all in due time. She will eventually come back to me though..." And with that Sayer turned around and walked farther into the dark room.

"Wait!" Crow and Jack yelled, starting to follow him.

"No, don't you guy's! It's probalby a trap," Yusei said. His eyes drew back to Akiza. "Besides, Akiza needs a doctor."

Jack and Crow looked at each other hesitantly and back down the long, dark room. Although Yusei was right, they were itching to chase Sayer and make him pay for what he had done to Akiza, but now wasn't the time. But Akiza needed help, and fast from the looks of it.

Akiza at that moment let out a moan and her face contorted to more pain.

Yusei's face was turning grimmer as well. He too wanted to chase Sayer and make him pay for what he did, but now wasn't the time.

"Let's go," He murmured and started to make his way to the door. The others followed, all eyes fixed on Akiza.

* * *

Star-Rose Lover: Dang, that wasn't all that long either...oh well! So what do you guys think Sayer meant? And what will happen to Akiza? Will she ever remember her friends? When will some major faithshipping occur? When will I stop asking question? Thats one I can answer! I shall stop now. Ha.

Crow: Um, what did you eat?

Star-Rose Lover: ...CHOCOLATE!

Crow: Leo...

Leo: YES!

Crow: Oh boy...Akiza, please finish this.

Akiza: *sulking in corner* Yeah I know. Please review, and she promises to make the next chapter longer. Maybe my torturing will stop soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Star-Rose Lover: *sigh* I didn't get that many reviews...

Luna: Oh, I'm sorry.

Star-Rose Lover: Naw it's all good.

Akiza:...

Star-Rose Lover:...Are you ever going to stop sulking?

Akiza: Well let me think...no!

Star-Rose Lover: Sheesh, ok killer. Well, now that you know Akiza is going to be a little tortured for the next couple of chapters, here is chapter 5! Oh you all are going to love it...

* * *

Not a sound was heard in the waiting room of the hospital for the gang except for the barely audible thrumming of Yusei's fingers against the chair. Even Leo was quiet for once, enough to let them worry and think about Akiza's safety. Apparently she was in bad condition, but not one of the doctors would talk because they wanted to talk only with her family.

So the gang called her family only to find out that they weren't home. Then Luna and Leo quickly stated that Akiza had said just the other day to them that her parents were going on some important business trip for about a month. Jack turned back to the doctor and growled, "See? Her family is out of town so let us see her or else..."

The doctors flinched, knowing well that the used to be King Of Games meant business. They nervously looked at each other and nodded. It wouldn't hurt, right?

Finally they motioned towards the room that Akiza was in, and right before entering it one of the doctors, a bald aging man with a long white beard turned to them and spoke in a quiet and firm tone. "Please take notice that before you step in here you are not going to like what you see," and with a swish of his lab coat he walked through the door.

The Signers and Leo hesitated. Yusei turned to the twins. "Maybe you guys should wait out here, it might be for the better-" Yusei was interupted as a ringtone echoed from his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the caller id. It read 'Trudge'.

Yusei knew that he was calling because of the Arcadia Movement incident. As they were driving Akiza to the hospital on Yusei's runner with him supporting her (something he did without a say in the matter and if it wasn't for the dire situation he was in Crow probalby wouldn't have shut up aobut how red he was in the face) , they had called Trudge and Mina to tell them to check out Arcadia for Sayer.

Though he was classified as dead since everybody (or mostly everybody) had saw him get eaten by Misty's Earthbound Immortal, he was still a wanted criminal since he admitted that he had killed Misty's little brother Toby.

Yusei signed and picked up the cell phone ringing endlessly. "Did you find him?" Yusei said urgently into his cell phone, already waiting for the worst that he knew would come. Yusei knew that Sayer was long gone from the Arcadia Movement by now.

"Well...no. But we did find something quite interesting," Trudge said sounding grim.

"What?"

"Well we found a ton of psychic people down here in what looks like the basement. They all have no idea who they are, almost like how you described Akiza, and only had the intent to, well, kill us."

Yusei held back snort of disgust. If they had found all those people down there and since Sayer was on the loose, who knew how many other people he had on his list to get or even how many others he had already got who he problaby wasn't showing. The thought was almost too terrible to think about.

Yusei was so lost in his thoughts that Trudge's voice startled him when he talked, knocking him back into reality. "Hello? Yusei, you there?"

"Yeah Trudge, I'm here, " Yusei muttered, looking down at the white tiles of the hospital.

Things were silent for a minute, Yusei thinking and letting his thoughts wonder until Trudge spoke up again. "Um...so how is Akiza? She alright?"

Once again Yusei snapped into reality, mind switching back to Akiza and looking back into the room, his eyes widening. He hadn't realized that while he was talking to Trudge, his friends had apparently decided to go ahead and walk into the room. There was nothing but dead silence.

"Hey Trudge I gotta go, ok? Call me if you find out anything else," Yusei talked quickly, sudden curiosity taking him over about the dead silence in the room.

"But wait I-" Yusei cut off Trudge's voice by closing his cell phone and walking into the room.

And he didn't like what he saw.

Akiza looked terrible. She was surrounded by wires, something that just didn't look right for her fragile body. She was an unhealthy shade of green now, with a mix of paleness adding to the green look. There was sweat on her forehead, like she was fighting a fever or something. And she was shivering too, like there was a terrible coldness in the room only she felt. But what scared Yusei the most was that her mouth was moving, like she was saying something under her breath.

Yusei stepped closer, not consious yet of his friends watching him and taking in the scene before them. So he kept on stepping closer, till he was right by her side. Then he heard it.

_"He's coming,_

_He's coming,_

_He's coming,_

_To rule the psychic world,"_

Yusei felt his blood run cold at the words she uttered. He knew she was talking about Sayer, but the psychic world? What the hell did that mean!

But what Yusei really felt was a sudden pain and hate taking over his heart. Sayer...how dare he do this to her! She looked so...broken. Yusei never felt a rage such as this build up in him since the Dark Signer war.

"Makes you wonder, huh?" Though Yusei knew that Austrailian voice from anywhere Yusei still jumped, whirling around to not only come face to face with his best friend but the others as well. And yet again he felt pain and hate in his heart as he looked at each of his friends faces in turn.

Jack tried to look calm and collected, as if he didn't give a care in the world but his violet eyes told a different story.

They were not only filled with pain and pity, but with anger and a worry that only Yusei knew Jack would hide it as if his life depended on it.

Crow also tried to hide his emotions in his gray-stormy eyes, probalby trying to look good for the Leo and Luna who were holding on to each other looking at Akiza with fright and worry, but Crow was failing terribly at it.

His fists were clutched at his sides, and as every second passed they seemed to grow tighter. His eyes burned with an anger toward the man that had done this to her and obviously said that he craved revenge for one of his close friends.

Then Yusei found himself looking back at Leo and Luna. He almost groaned. He wish he had finished what he was telling them earlier before Trudge called so they didn't have to see this.

Leo held Luna in his arms, trying to comort her, but Luna wasn't paying any attention. Her eyes were cast on her big sister-like figure, and it looked like Leo was giving up since he was now paying more attention to Akiza now as well.

Yusei slowly turned back to Akiza. Her eerie words became more evident in the room as it was encased in silence until the aging doctor who had spoke up ealier spoke again. "Don't you wish to know what's wrong with her?"

The gang's head snapped up to look at him. "Yes!" They all replied in unison.

The doctor let out an excausted sigh and turned to face her. "You see, we aren't entirely sure and-"

"You're not entirely sure? What the hell do you mean by that?" Jack yelled, shaking his fist at him.

The other doctor cowered behind the aging man while he looked at Jack calmly and said, "Please Mr. Atlas, let me finish before you go jumping to conclusions."

Jack looked at him puzzled. "How...just how do you know my name?"

The doctor smiled back at him. "Why everybody knows the name of the former King!"

Jack flinched and cursed under his breath, saying something about what a wack of a doctor this guy was. Leo and Luna didn't hear him, eyes still glued to Akiza's motionless form.

"As I was saying," the doctor said, this time meeting gazes with Yusei. "My name is Dr. Smith. And though we aren't entirely sure what is wrong with Ms. Akiza, we do know that when she does wake up she will have absolutely no idea who she is or who anybody else is. In other words, amnesia."

Yusei and the others gasped. "You're...you're kidding, right?" Crow stuttered, looking shocked at the revealtion.

"I meant what I said. She will have no idea who you guys are and worst of all even herself," Dr. Smith said, this time breaking away from Yusei's sharp gaze and focusing on the hospital floor. "But the sad thing is that she is going through this right now. We aren't sure when she'll wake up, all we know is that she's going through something, and that's the 'we aren't entirely sure part' comes in. We have never seen anything like it before."

The gang held their breath, not sure what to say until Luna finally spoke up. "So what do we do? Wait?"

Dr. Smith hesitated, as if choosing his words carefully before finally saying, "Yes. We wait and we hope for the best."

Yusei and the others weren't sure what to do. Sure they knew Akiza would be alright, but when she wakes up she would have no idea who they even are. Either way they knew they were screwed.

Crow decided to speak again. "So doc, you're going to keep an good eye on her, right?"

The others realized what he was saying and turned to face him. Crow had a point. If he didn't watch Akiza close enough Sayer might come and take her, making her the Black Rose once more. What they had saw earlier from her was something they didn't wish to witness ever again.

"Yes I promise to and-" Dr. Smith was interrupted by a moan. Akiza's moan.

Everyone slowly turrned towards her bed. Surely she wouldn't wake up right now, would she?

They watched as a sickly looking Akiza struggled to sit up. Her hazel eyes were glazed over with pain and...wonder, maybe?

She held her head, just like how she did earlier in Arcadia as if she was in pain. That's when she noticed them. And one question came into her head that she just had to ask.

She blinked in curiosity. "Who are you people?" Then another, more important question came into her mind as well. "And who am I?"

* * *

Star-Rose Lover: Ha, now that's a cliffhanger!

Jack: No dip sherlock.

Star-Rose Lover: Hey what have I told you about not being a smart-ass?

Jack: What? You're going to kick me out of here? As if- AHHHHHHHH!

Star-Rose Lover: Ha, what was that you were saying about me not being able to kck you out of here? Oh thats right, you aren't even here right now!

Crow: Man your crazy.

Star-Rose Lover: Crow, your next if you don't watch what you say. I'm not in the mood.

Crow: *gulp*

Star-Rose Lover: Yeah that's what I thought.

Crow: *mutters* It's not my fault you broke up with your boyfriend-

Star-Rose Lover: CROW!

Crow: Oh geez...hey listen J-

Star-Rose Lover: DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME!

Luna: Um...well since Star-Rose Lover is in a rampage right now she just wanted to tell you to please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Star-Rose Lover: Dude I'm soooooo tired.

Akiza: ...

Star-Rose Lover: Your moping again?

Akiza: WHY?

Star-Rose Lover: Ugh Yusei comfort her. Here is chapter 6!

* * *

"Who am I?" Akiza asked again, this time narrowing her eyes at her spectators. Why were they looking at her like that?

Everyone met gazes with a look of dread. A long moment of silence passed as Akiza sat waiting patiently for thier answer. Finally, Yusei decided to speak up.

But right before he did, Leo let out a cry. "Yusei...Yusei she doesn't remember us! What are we going to do! What...what if she doesn't _ever _remember us!"

Seeing her brother cry and break down like that, Luna began to let small droplets of tears escape her own golden eyes.

Akiza didn't say anything, she just looked at Leo in bewilderment. Yusei then turned to Jack and Crow and said, "Guys, take them home. I would rather they didn't see this right now..."

Yusei turned back to Akiza. But her gaze was fixed on Leo, not even noticing he was staring at her. He knew that the real Akiza would at least notice his gaze, or at least try and comfort Leo. But it was like she was_...gone. _Once again Yusei felt his anger boil towards Sayer, but he also knew that wouldn't help anything since they couldn't even locate him at the moment _or _the way Akiza was without being violent, and Yusei was the one who always tried to avoid violent situations if possible.

But Yusei knew he would show up again for Akiza, and he wouldn't let him take her like he did. Yusei knew he should've taken her home, even if she had refused. His fist tightened. Man what a mistake he made, and now one of his closest friends had to pay the price.

And to make things worst, Akiza looked like she could pass out at any second. She was that weak, and Akiza Izinski was not one to show weakness and vulnerbility like this to others. Yusei should know.

As his gaze was fixed intently on Akiza, Jack and Crow made their way out of the room with the twins, Crow only acknowledging with a "See you later Yusei," and closing the door behind him. Yusei was left with only Akiza and the two doctors in the room. But they too left, but right before they did Dr. Smith turned to Yusei and said, "You can stay with her you know. Help her to possibly remember who she is."

Dr. Smith gave Yusei a smile and a knowing wink and left the room.

_Man that guy reminds me way too much of Martha, _Yusei thought to himself, shaking his head at the thought of his foster mom.

Yusei then turned back to Akiza, who looked at him questionably. He walked over to her and pulled up a chair to sit beside her.

_This is sure going to be a long story, _Yusei thought as he gave her a soft smile. But Akiza didn't even bother giving him one, she just stared at him with a blank gaze.

Yusei couldn't help but think about the time he had amnesia when he first met Luna and Leo, but his wasn't as bad as this. He had a feeling it would take Akiza a while till she finally got her memory back. _If she ever does get it back, _Yusei couldn't help but think, but he shook his head to clear his mind of it.

"Hello, my name is Yusei, and-"

"Yusei? That's a pretty name," Akiza interupted, smiling for the first time since she had woken up.

"Thank you, but you have a pretty name as well. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Yes please," Akiza said quickly, looking deep into his eyes for the first time as well.

Yusei smiled. "It's Akiza."

"Akiza?" Akiza said, looking disgusted. "That sounds like a scary name."

Yusei couldn't help but laugh. "It's not, it's a beatiful name for a beatiful woman like you Akiza."

"Beatiful?" Akiza questioned, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"Yes, very beatiful," Yusei could feel warmth crawling up his face. Was he blushing too? Surely not, he never blushed. He pushed the thought aside. He was only trying to assure her, that was it.

Akiza looked thoughful for a second before turning to him and asking, "How exactly do you know my name?"

Yusei smiled. At least there was _some _of the old Akiza inside her.

"Well you see, we're friends. You have amnesia because of..." Yusei hesitated. Should he tell her or should he not tell her what happened to her? Yusei finally agreed on telling her when she grew a little more used to him.

"because you got hurt," he decided to say instead.

"Hurt? That would explain why I am in so much pain..." Akiza replied, holding her head again. Yusei blinked and looked at the hospital floor in thought. Sayer hadn't done a thing to her, and yet she was in so much pain. Unless...he did something to her before him and the other got there! But what...? Yusei dismissed this as well and figured he would tell the others about it later on.

Yusei dragged his gaze from the floor and glanced back up at Akiza, ready to say something. But as soon as he did, what he saw stopped him from what he was about to say.

Akiza was bent over her small form, and was holding her head like her life depended on it. A loud and painful moan escaped her mouth as she clutched her head even harder and hunched over herself more then ever.

"Akiza!" Yusei yelled, jumping out of his chair so fast that he actually knocked it over. As the chair met the floor a loud bang echoed through the quiet room, causing a distressed nurse to come in only to find a worried Yusei hanging over a pained Akiza.

The nurse let out a gasp and yelled for help, but Yusei didn't even hear her, much less notice her. All he knew was that something was happening to Akiza, causing her to be in pain like at Arcadia.

Before he knew it, he was shoved out of the room yelling her name continuously and was rewarded (if you want to call it that) with her own weak voice as it called out his own. "Yusei...Yusei..."

Though he struggled and practicaly begged the nurse's to let him back in, they refused.

Yusei didn't remember how long he waited out in the waiting room, but it felt like an eternity. One nurse offered him something to eat and drink, but he refused. Yusei didn't feel like eating and drinking at the moment.

Finally Dr. Smith came out without his other, much less shorter looking partner. He was problaby scared because of Jack. But Dr. Smith only merely nodded at Yusei and walked away, yelling over his shoulder that he could enter the room again.

Yusei walked back in quickly, only to discover Akiza sleeping peacefully. He let out a sigh and let his shoulders sag in exhaustion. This was taking more worry out of him then the engine was.

He slowly walked over to her bed side again and pulled up the chair that was sitting upright from its once fallen position. He leaned back into it, and glanced Akiza over.

It almost looked like nothing had even happened to her. _Almost. _Her hands and eyes would twitch every few seconds as if in small bits of pain.

Yusei looked outisde the large open window in the room. A full moon shone brightly, luminating the room with its eerie glow. A tree blowed in the wind as well, its leaf's shaking back and forth threating to fall off and hit the ground below.

With every passing second, he could feel sleep threating to overtake him, just like the leaf's threating to fall off the large tree were. Yusei glanced over at Akiza once more, checking to see if she was alright and closed his eyes slowly. As soon as his eyes closed, sleep overtook him.

5:00 a.m.

A green leaf was pulled out of the tree by a heavy force upon it, twirling and spinning to the ground as if waving good-bye to the other leaf's before silently hitting the ground where it would lay for a long time, withering.

But though a regualr passing person out at this hour walking by would've thought it was the wind that seemed to grow stronger with each second, it was actually not. Unknown to this passing person, it was actually a dark form near the top of the tree, leaning in to have a closer look in a darkened window and smirking madly.

Also unknow to this passing person, this form had fern-green eyes that shone with madness and evil, revenge mixed deep within its dark depths, watching a spiked raven-haired sleep quietly in his chair and a red-haired woman sleeping somewhat peacefully in a hospital bed.

And lastly, unknown to this passing person this dark form both inside and out had nothing but evil thoughts running through his head about what to do with these two young and sprited people who happened to be Signers.

But what was really passing through this dark forms' mind was the happy thought of how his ultimate plan would end in one or both of their demises. And this was just the beginning...

But what was this passing person supposed to know? He was just a passing person, who merely couldn't sleep and wanted to have a walk.

* * *

Star-Rose Lover: Did you like? I thought it was pretty good because I changed my writing style around a little bit. :)

Crow: Wow not bad. Didn't know you had it in you since you aren't one to change so easily.

Star-Rose Lover: Naw I only change when I see needed. Sometimes willingly or unwillingly.

Crow: I'm guessing this was willingly.

Star-Rose Lover: Yep, you got it! Please review peoples, I haven't got as many reviews as I would like in the pass couple of chapters! Also, go to my profile page so you can answer my poll that I have up!


	7. Chapter 7

Star-Rose Lover: NOOOOO! YUGIOH 5DS IS OVER! *sobs*

Jack: Why are you so upset? It actually ended better than you thought it would.

Star-Rose Lover: I know but...it was so sad! I was fine up until the end where they all went their seperate ways, and then I broke down crying. I haven't been that upset in a long time...

Jack: Sissy.

Star-Rose Lover: Hey, I don't want to hear it. You would be too if you literally was addicted to the show.

Jack: You're addicted to the show?

Star-Rose Lover: Well, not really. I mean, I liked it a LOT though. I thought about it all the time, especially Yusei and Akiza...haha YAY!

Crow: ...Are you on crack or something?

Star-Rose Lover: Haha, no! I'm just happy! Didn't you see Yusei and Akiza at the end?

Crow: Well yeah but-

Star-Rose Lover: But nothing! They like each other! And I KNOW they kissed off screen, I've seen that happen before!

Crow: Whatever you say...*mutters* wierdo...

Star-Rose Lover: Hey! I'm not a weirdie, k? But anyways, I think I am mostly happy because that I know they will all meet again someday...

Jack: How do you know?

Star-Rose Lover: *sighs* Just a feeling. Well now that my rant is done, lets get on with chapter 7 shall we?

* * *

_Akiza couldn't move. It was almost like she was paralyzed, unable to move a single body part. And to make things worse, her head throbbed. It hurt so much that she couldn't even think straight as to where she was or how she got there. The only thing that Akiza could possibly take notice of was the darkness that surrounded her and...well, something that quite intrigued her._

_There was a screen like thing in front of her that made it hard to look anywhere else but it because it obscured her vision. And inside that screen was not only her, but the others as well. There was these two doctors that she didn't recognize too, but they didn't really consern her. All she knew was that she was acting really wierd in this screen-like thing._

_She acted like she had no idea who her friends were, and even made Leo cry because of it. Though her head screamed in protest, she used every bit of her will power to try and urge this obviously fake her to go and comfort him, but it was to no avail. _

_Then Yusei told Crow and Jack to take them home, and he talked to her about who she was and even said that her name was beautiful when the fake her claimed it was scary. _

_Did she detect a small blush on Yusei Fudo's cheeks when he said that? Never had she seen Yuesi blush. Maybe it was just her imagination..._

_Then out of nowhere, a sharp pain struck her skull. If she wasn't paralyzed she would have put her hands to her head and screamed in agony it hurt so much. But she just _couldn't move...

_And just like how the sharp pain had appeared, a sinister laughter appeared as well. Akiza knew that laugh from anywhere... _

_And just like that Sayer stood in front of her, smirking, replacing himself with the wide screen. To tell the truth Akiza liked the screen better. _

_Sayer's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "I heard that you know..." he muttered._

_'How? Did he just read my thoughts-' _

_"Yes, Akiza I read your thoughts. You can't speak at all, right? I know you haven't noticed that yet until I just now told you, but at least you know that you can't move," Sayer smiled big like a Chesire cat. "You are momentarily paralyzed as of right now. You can't move unless I give you the ok."_

_And as if to show what he was talking about, he lifted his pointer finger up, causing Akiza to go up with it. "See? You are under my command, just like the old days..."_

_"NO!" Akiza screamed inside her head, causing Sayer to take a step back. "I...I am not your puppet anymore. Yusei saved me from you and...and he will do it again."_

_"Really?" Sayer smirked. "Then where is your little knight in shining armor? Definently not here that's for sure."_

_"But the screen...he was in the screen-"_

_"That was the real world, __Akiza. Right now you are isolated in your head, locked, unable to get out and unable to even try," Sayer snickered. "Just as I had said earlier, you are once again under my command, and you will do whatever I want you to do. In both worlds actually..." Sayer's snicker turned again into his sinister laugh._

_'So what you are saying is...that you have control of me in both worlds...overall you have utter and complete control over what I do...even hurting my-"_

_"Friends. Yes, even if I wanted to I can make you hurt one of your _precious _friends. And you can't stop me...no one can stop me!" Sayer laughed again manically. "I will do what I wanted to do so many months ago! I will create my Psychic Army, with the Black Rose Witch as its cause, and I...as its leader!" Sayer chackled._

_Akiza blinked, everything making sense to her now. Sayer was using her body__ in the real world to start up a psychic army, pretending that she had no memory. And all she do was sit back and watch..._

_At the thought Akiza struggled, but again it was to no avail. Sayer just watched her, amused._

_Finally Akiza gave up, letting out a scream of frustration in her head. Sayer smiled and said, "No one will hear you, Akiza. You are...alone."_

_As soon as Sayer uttered the word alone Akiza found herself in the dark room with no Sayer around, but something worse. Several screens decorated the dark and eerie room, all showing her friends. Even her parents were in one of them. And they looked like...they were in pain._

_And then she saw something in one of the screens that frightened her the most. _

_It was her, yet it was such defiled version of her. She was the Black Rose Witch again, terrifying anything and everything that got in her way. Laughing, enjoying her time. And then Akiza saw her friends._

_They were bloody and broken, looking up at her with something she had never seen before in their eyes. Hate, fright, anger, everything that they never promised to look upon her as. _

_Leo and Luna held on to each other, tears rolling off their cheeks, calling her a monster and a witch. Crow did no different, except he was holding the dead orphan kids he loved and cared for as he cried mournfully, calling her a monster and a witch as well. Akiza felt her heart cringe at the sight. _

_Then she saw Jack. Jack was holding a girl with some weird glasses, who Akiza thought was Carly, but yet she was too broken to really tell. And that was the first time she had ever seen Jack Atlas cry. Though he didn't utter a sound, his eyes toldit all. He _hated _her. _

_Then she saw Yusei. Akiza held back a gasp of fright as him. He was holding his bloodied arm, and was glaring at her with absolute hatred. And then he said something that broke her heart in two. "I believed you...I thought that...you had really...changed...I couldn't have been wronger...you...-" 'Don't say it,' Akiza pleaded. 'Please don't-' "You monster," Yusei finished up, glaring at her. "You are really a monster. You were right about that."_

_Akiza never felt such a terrible pain in her heart. Yusei...the man she loved...just called her a _monster.

_All of the sudden Akiza could move, and she sat up ever so slowly. Tears flowed out of her eyes though she didn't make a sound. She bent over herself, clutching her now shaking form. Yusei...hated her. He...called her a monster. She was truly...all alone. _

* * *

Star-Rose Lover: Wow I really made that sad, didn't I? Please know that the words in italics are Akiza's mind and if not its the real world with Yusei and the others.

Akiza:...I hate you.

Star-Rose Lover: *sigh* Yeah I know, you told me that a million times already. -.-

Akiza: Why are you torturing me!

Star-Rose Lover: Because you're easy to.

Akiza: Thats the best excuse you got? Why can't you torture Yusei?

Yusei: Hey now...

Star-Rose Lover: Well first off, you're really easy because you've had a bad past and had a hard time dealing with it considering you had no friends. Yusei, on the other hand, sounds like he didn't really have a good past either since he lived in the Sattelite, but yet he had friends around him making him less vulernable. Though I will probalby torture Yusei sometime later on in my other stories, you Akiza are easier since I am just a beginning writer. Also, I like damsel in distress kind of stories in which the knight in shining armor comes and rescues her. Haha, never get tired of those. ^-^

Yusei: Hey um, which story will I get tortured in?

Star-Rose Lover: Probalby the story after the one I am coming up with right now. Hehe, I gpt plans for you too...*thinking deviously*

Yusei: Oh boy...

Star-Rose Lover: Speaking of which, I still have my poll up on which story to do next! I would really like it if you would please take a vote on it because I really need to start getting idea on it. So far only 5 people have voted. So far, its going like this:

Crashed: 3

And You Are?: 1

Swallow My Pride: 1

Returned: 0

So if you would please, vote so I can start getting an idea of what will happen. Please and thank you!

Luna and Leo: Please review as well!


End file.
